


Caged Beast

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Inktober/Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cages, Collars, Double Penetration, Gags, Gang Rape, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Time Skip, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: In three years, Cornelia had tracked down Dimitri. Instead of executing him, she decided to tame him instead. In one year, she had already achieved something better than killing the heir of Faerghus.





	Caged Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. The reason this one took longer is for obvious reasons. And I'm aware I'm 19 days late. 
> 
> I had a "what if" scenario that wasn't going to be put in Vanquished Warriors so I just used my friend's idea for Kinktober. My beta reader is crying right now. 
> 
> Inktober word: “Mindless”

Imperial Year 1183, three years after the fall of Garreg Mach Monastery… Fodlan was engulfed in a terrible war. The Adrestian Empire had declared war on the church as well as the Kingdom of Faerghus and the Leicester Alliance. The end goal was to conquer and unify the continent all under Empire rule. Those who resisted would be trampled and killed.

Everything was in chaos. Archbishop Rhea had vanished after the Battle of Garreg Mach. The Knights of Seiros searched far and wide for her to no avail. The Alliance had been split between those with the Empire and those against the Empire, but when Claude was in charge, he declared neutrality and insisted on staying out of the war. Alliance soldiers only attacked Imperial soldiers if they intended to force their way in.

The Kingdom was in terrible shape, making the conquest easier. A traitor was planted within the Kingdom. Cornelia was tasked with causing discord from within. First, she would kill the current regent and frame the crowned prince Dimitri for his death. Then she would imprison Dimitri and execute him. Without him, the Kingdom would fall into the Empire's hands.

That was what the plan was supposed to be. Dimitri had escaped thanks to his retainer. Cornelia made sure to kill the man from Duscur for allowing her plan to fail. Dimitri had successfully escaped the Kingdom and was now on the run. Failure would not be tolerated and that was why she sent her spies and soldiers to search for the fugitive. She had to hide to the public that Dimitri was still alive in order to kill their hope. She seethed with rage knowing that if Dimitri were to return with reinforcements, the people would rally against her and Edelgard's plan of conquest would take longer to achieve.

It took three years for Cornelia to find a trace of where Dimitri might have gone. Instead of killing the runaway prince, she had a better idea. Edelgard would not approve of it, but Arundel would. Killing Dimitri would be merciful, so Cornelia wanted a fate worse than death.

She ordered her soldiers to make sure Dimitri wasn't killed. He needed to be brought back to her alive. She ordered an ambush on the village that hid Dimitri away. She then ordered her soldiers to keep the other families that still resisted the Empire from finding out about Dimitri's location. They fought believing that their king was alive despite the announcement. It would boost their morale if they found out that Dimitri lived.

Cornelia's plan was successful, and her soldiers dragged the runaway prince back to her kicking and screaming. He only escaped the first time because of his retainer, but this time, Cornelia would break him and never let him leave her side.

Dimitri cursed and resisted the evil queen every step of the way. First, Cornelia returned to her old torture methods. She isolated the fallen prince, deprived him of food and water, and whipped him like a wild animal. Now, she didn't have Dedue to use as a bargaining chip to get Dimitri to obey her. That meant she needed to use other, more extreme methods.

She started to use water torture on Dimitri. Then she started to electrocute him with thunder magic to add to the pain. And then, she made sure to degrade him.

Cornelia controlled some demonic beasts and unleashed them on Dimitri when he was exhausted. He wasn't expecting it. She grinned at the horrified look that Dimitri had when she let the beasts have their way with him. The curses that escaped his lips changed into something else, and Cornelia knew this type of torture was going to be the end of his defiance.

Using beasts so early on proved detrimental to getting what Cornelia wanted done. If he gave up so soon, she would grow bored, so Cornelia hired different types of men to visit the prince. Men who held a grudge against King Lambert wanted to take revenge against Dimitri. Corrupt men who wanted to unleash their sick fantasies on those who couldn't fight back. Sadistic men who just wanted to see others in pain…

Cornelia watched all these men take advantage of a captive Dimitri. He resisted their advances and was only met with more pain. The pain they inflicted on him was different than what he had ever experienced before. The wicked mage sometimes ordered the men to hold Dimitri down while they spread him out and tore him in two. She made sure they treated Dimitri like a wild animal that needed to be tamed.

"Make sure he stops talking," Cornelia would say. "You can choose which animal he should be, but make sure he knows his place."

Cornelia was aware how scared Dimitri became once it became obvious what she intended to do to him. It was already bad enough that he lost everything he cared about. To lose what was left of his humanity and forget his hatred toward Edelgard and the Empire would devastate him.

The men had fun with the training. Hair pulling, biting, spanking. If Dimitri started to fight back, they threatened to mate him with beasts again. This was the only choice they gave Dimitri, and they exploited it to get what they wanted. The prince had no choice but to do the more extreme sexual acts as a result. Dimitri told himself he hated how weak he became the longer this went on. Over time, the torture didn't hurt…it was becoming…pleasant. His body started to adjust to the pain…and that was the worst part.

* * *

Most of the kingdom had fallen, so the main audience were soldiers from the empire. Any of the prince's friends or those loyal to him wouldn't even consider that Dimitri was still alive at this point. That's why she was happy to entertain the guests who came to her show.

"I'm glad you could all come. I am here to show you gentlemen a fine time."

The Empire soldiers were confused but intrigued. All they knew was that Cornelia had something to offer to the tired soldiers who fought to destroy the kingdom. Faerghus Dukedom men were not loyal to their dead king, but learning he was alive only scared them. If Dimitri came after their heads, they would realize how much they screwed up. Cornelia wanted to remind these traitorous men that they no longer must live in fear of the royal family seeking revenge for turning against him.

Cornelia stood next to a cage covered by a red velvet sheet. No one thought she was the ruler of the Faerghus Dukedom with how she presented herself. As such, she was able to attract an audience without alerting spies. The area was in a rather secluded area of Faerghus, so she was certain no one would be able to infiltrate this area without getting caught.

"Feast your eyes on this beast I have tamed. You may recognize this beast as human once, but I assure you that you will no longer have to fear him."

The men didn't understand her words until she pulled the sheet away, revealing the man whom they thought to be dead dead. They were dumbfounded by what they saw.

Dimitri was a piece of art. The years treated his body kindly. No matter how much torture Cornelia inflicted on him, the scars didn't ruin his amazing body. For this event, she made sure to present him as an animal. She forced a chained collar around his neck and kept a ball gag in his mouth. His hands and legs were chained to the ground. His cock had a nice ring around it preventing him from cumming unless she removed it. His hole was visible for every man who attended this event to see. Cornelia had her knights prepare Dimitri beforehand. The hole was nicely lubricated and gaping for a cock to fill him up. Dimitri's face was rather flushed, but he still managed to glare at Cornelia with his one eye. The stare didn't faze her in the slightest.

"Wait, is that Prince Dimitri?"

"What happened to him?"

"He looks like an animal in there."

"What is she going to do to him?"

Oh, there were many things Cornelia wanted to do to Dimitri in the short amount of time she had him on display. If she kept him out too long, word would reach Kingdom lords and raise their spirits in their quest to save him. Granted, it would be too late to save Dimitri, but Cornelia would rather have them hoping Dimitri was alive than seeing him in his almost dead feral state.

"Do not fear, my loyal subjects. He may look like a wild animal, but he is tamed and restrained. He cannot hurt you. You will be using him."

Just one look at Dimitri gave a good indication what Cornelia meant by using him. The one-eyed glare looked more pitiful than anything and it allowed the men to grow more confident the longer they looked at the caged human.

"I wouldn't be doing a good job if I didn't put on a show. I will now show you who will breed with the prince." Cornelia smiled wickedly when she said this. The usurper snapped her fingers and a purple smoke appeared within the cage. No one questioned her magic but with it, she was able to summon a Demonic Beast in the form of a wolf. Dimitri had killed many of these things in the past. The fact that one was able to fit the wolf in the cage demonstrated how Cornelia was able to use her magic to her liking.

Dimitri's body trembled hearing the demonic beast behind him in the cage. While he was terrified at what would be transpiring soon, Cornelia saw how his cock was dripping with pre-cum. He couldn't voice his discontent. The wolf approached Dimitri slowly lured by the wonderful scent that only an animal would pick up. Drool formed at the wolf's mouth and its penis started to stand up.

"As a passage into beasthood, our once dear prince will mate with the beast. He will then be used to suit your needs."

_Beasthood?!_ Dimitri thought to himself. He tried to yank himself out of the chains. Where was his strength when he needed it the most?!

"Do not fear for his life. I trained him for this."

The traitors weren't so sure of Cornelia's words. She giggled seeing the wolf finally reach his mate. Dimitri froze feeling something hard poke against his leg before it moved its way toward his hole.

Dimitri shook his head furiously. He tried to move his feet, but they were firmly cuffed to the ground. The wolf's saliva dripped onto his shoulder.

_Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't do it!_ Dimitri screamed to himself. He might have said it out loud, but the gag only caused muffled sounds to come out.

The wolf did not know what was going through Dimitri's mind. The wolf poked at the prince's hole before pushing in. Dimitri's mind broke in that moment. His body ached for something this big, but the pain, by the Goddess did it hurt! He wiggled his hips in a bad attempt trying to keep the wolf from pushing in completely, but all that did was make it easier for the cock to make it straight to his prostate. Dimitri gasped feeling the head smack against his sweet spot. The wolf needed to adjust before he moved. Dimitri glared at his captor who smiled sweetly at the scene. The soldiers were surprised by Dimitri taking in the huge cock, but the wolf had yet to move.

"See? No problem. The prince was ready for this."

Before she decided to show off her new pet, she had done two things to him. She forced Dimitri to swallow a pill that increased his sexual arousal. Then she sprayed a type of pheromone meant to attract demonic beasts.

The wolf wasted no time in moving inside of Dimitri. Dimitri growled into the gag as he was forced to move in sync with the demonic wolf. The wolf was rough with its mate because of the alluring scent. Dmitri's growls changed ever so slightly as the arousal started to overcome common sense.

"Dimitri, make sure to stare at your audience," Cornelia taunted. "You're putting on a show for your new subjects."

The Empire soldiers would never be Dimitri's allies. He would get out of this situation and kill them all. He needed to burn their faces into his mind.

That's what Dimitri thought he was doing when he obeyed Cornelia's orders. Instead, his body shook in anticipation and his moans started leaking out of the gag seeing his enemy look at the disaster he has become. The wolf suddenly whined as its thrusts became crazier.

Cornelia noticed the change in the demonic beast. Dimitri was making things way too easy for it.

"You really are a beast," Cornelia hummed. "Look how happy your partner is right now."

Dimitri's hole tightened around the wolf's cock. The wolf slammed into his prostate a few times, earning a surprised howl underneath the gag. The beast then dumped its filling inside the fallen prince. Dimitri shut his eye trying to ignore the semen being poured inside of him. Beasts had thicker, hotter cum than humans. Dimitri already felt full after one serving. The beast stopped moving, but it didn't pull out.

The wolf was ready for a second round. Cornelia hummed as she approached the cage. Dimitri was still in a dazed state after being used by the demonic beast. She licked her lips as she reached into the cage and removed the gag from his mouth. A pathetic moan escaped his lips once his mouth was free. He panted like a thirty dog.

"What do you say to your Master?" Cornelia asked the fallen prince. "You have an audience."

The Empire soldiers all snickered evilly over the fallen prince. Their dicks were twitching as they were near the end of stroking themselves to completion.

"Well?"

Dimitri opened his mouth wide with his tongue hanging out. He stared at the Empire soldiers starry eyed and needy.

"T-Thank you…" he mumbled weakly.

Cornelia needed him to be louder. The demonic beast didn't wait another minute and started pounding inside of him again. Dimitri's cry was nothing short of feral feeling the large cock inside of him slamming on his prostate.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Thank you!" Dimitri cried out! "Thank you, Master!"

Still not enough. Cornelia looked toward the soldiers who stared intensely at the pathetic prince.

"What are you thankful for?" Cornelia questioned.

Dimitri didn't answer immediately. The demonic beast clouded his judgement with every thrust. He would open his mouth to speak but a wonton moan escaped his lips.

"M-Meal! Thankful for meal! Thank you!"

That wasn't what Cornelia wanted. At this point the soldiers had crowded the cage so it's not like she could approach and smack some sense into her pet. Dimitri smiled crazily at his captor, and for a moment, Cornelia thought he was going to revert to his old ways. Fortunately, he was too far gone.

"Happy! I'm happy!"

It was an obvious lie, but who would believe the delusional prince anymore?

"Ahh! Ahh! S-Semen! Semen! Release it please! Ahh! My meal! Need-gyahhh!"

The wolf seemed to have locked itself to Dimitri at this point. Dimitri felt that the second serving was coming, and he was ready for it. The soldiers prepared themselves to cum on him. Cornelia would allow it.

"Shit this is so hot!"

"Gahh! I'm going to cum!"

"Take this, you stupid animal!"

Cornelia laughed wickedly as the soldiers released their semen onto her pet. Dimitri howled when the sticky substance brushed against his body. The wolf thrusted harder into him until it released its second load inside of its mate. Cornelia watched Dimitri's belly expand from the large amount of semen being stored inside of him. He let out a bestial noise as his cock twitched. He tried to cum right then and there, but the cock-ring prevented him from orgasming in front of the crowd.

The evil queen licked her lips seeing the prince lose his strength and fall to the ground. The chains made lying down uncomfortable so the only position he could keep was on all fours.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, boys," Cornelia hummed. "But as you know, you all can't be crowding the cage. There are more wolves that want to meet our sweet prince."

The Empire soldiers were still on their high. They wouldn't move away right away. Cornelia approached the cage and grabbed onto the bars.

"Who said you could rest, you vile beast?" she asked darkly. "Stand up. You still need to breed."

Harsh words would not have worked on Dimitri in the past but the prince who desired revenge had lost the will to fight back after a different sort of torture happened on him. The show must go on. Dimitri understood his place. There were still more wolves that he needed to satisfy before he could cum. The first wolf was finished and would be ready to be deployed into battle. The other wolves drooled while slowly approaching the boar prince. Dimitri wiggled his ass toward them as if encouraging them to take him.

Two wolves would go for Dimitri, one in the front and one in the back. Dimitri happily opened his mouth for the beast's cock. Even if he choked on the large cock, Dimitri was trained to handle it. The other wolf thrusted itself inside of the prince and started pounding him despite his belly already being full of cum.

The Empire soldiers cheered for Dimitri's compliance. Dimitri looked over to Cornelia and she saw how his eye was clouded with lust. She nodded her head in approval causing him to moan in delight like a tamed beast would.

The two were happy for different reasons. Cornelia would be praised by her boss for taming one of their biggest threats. Dimitri was happy for the first time in a long time being accepted for who he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 3283 words. Notes!
> 
> 1 I'm going to imply this is on the Golden Deer route. Compared to the Kingdom still holding on for a savior, the kingdom gets wiped out so Dimitri probably would get caught. Also, since he doesn't have the monetary to hide so it would only be a matter of time for Cornelia to find him. Seeing as how you don't even fight her in Claude's route, it would make it easier for her to set something like this up.
> 
> 2\. Dedue isn't dead but he's still not going to be around to save Dimitri from this. Felix, Ingrid and Sylvain are already on the Golden Deer side so they wouldn't be searching for him after the supposed execution. It's just their fathers trying to find Dimitri.


End file.
